Presently known devices used for installing and removing draft gears are objectionable for several reasons: (1) the older type draft gear compressing units or jacking devices are not capable of producing an adequate force for compressing the higher capacity draft gears now in service; (2) presently known jacking units also include a "hold coupler" by which the hose providing hydraulic fluid pressure can be disconnected from the jack unit without releasing the pressure therein, but these "hold couplers," however, are cumbersome, and at times, during removal of the jacking unit and the draft gear, have been broken off against the coupler carrier; (3) no return spring is provided for restoring the hydraulic ram to its normal position after it has been used and must be returned to its normal position by manual manipulation.